In Sickness and In Secret
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani got sick, and Otori plays nurse. They talk, and Hoshitani reveals some secrets and a confession. After, they meet secretly. If anyone finds out, they'll be in huge trouble.
1. Love Sick

Hoshitani Yuta was sick in bed. A wet towel on his forehead, a blanket covering him, and a box of tissues nearby. "This bites," Yuta sulks.

Nayuki made him take medicine before going to class, but that was hours ago. The others stayed away so as to not catch both his cold and stupidity.

Hearing a knock on the door, Yuta groans, "Come in!" Opening the door was Otori. "Hey. How're you feeling?" Yuta smiles, "Dizzy, but I've been better." Otori smiles back, "I'll bet. It's time for your medicine though." Yuta whines, " **Noooo**!" Sighing, "Just take your medicine, and eat something. It'll make you feel better." ... "OK," Yuta responds, downing the medicine and some food.

Otori gets close, putting his forehead to Yuta's, checking his temperature. Yuta stares at him, blushing in response to the close contact. "Hmm... your fever's going down. It looks like you'll be OK by tomorrow," Otori backs away from Yuta.

"Really? That's good," Yuta smiles, trying to ignore his excited heart. "How did you get sick anyway?" Otori asks. Yuta groans, "Don't know. I don't get sick often to begin with." Otori nods, "I see."

"You should probably go to sleep now," Otori says as he tucks him in. Shaking his head, "I'm not tried yet!" Sighing, Otori puts a hand on his shoulder, "Alright then," Otori thinks of something to distract his kohai, "What do you think of Nayuki?"

Yuta blinks, "Nayuki is a mother-hen, and can be quite scary. But, he's a good friend." Otori smiles, "What about Tengenji and Tsukigami?" "Tengenji is an arrogant cat loving jerk, and Tsukigami is an antisocial jerk with a brother complex." Otori chuckles a bit. "But, they're both hard workers and try their best. I'm glad to be their friend."

Yuta pulls Otori into bed with him by the hand, Otori landing on top of him. Shifting position, Yuta sits in him lap, getting comfortable. Otori is surprised, blushing a bit, before smiling.

Otori pets his kohai 's surprisingly soft hair, "Kuga?" Yuta leans into his hand, "He's a wolf, no doubt about that. Although, he probably understands me the most out of anyone in the team." Eyes widened in surprise at that, "Oh? And outside the team?" Yuta leans on his senpai 's chest, "Probably either Tatsumi or Inumine." Otori nods, "Understandable. ... What about me though?" Yuta blinks, "You senpai?" "Yeah." "Well... you're too generous for your own good, and can be so mysterious that I have no idea what you're thinking." Otori stares at him.

"But... you're the reason I'm even here in the first place." Otori's surprised, "You know that..." Yuta nods, "I guess, deep down, **I knew**. You're the only reason for me being here, ever since I saw you dance two years ago. It was my choice to follow you though, so don't blame yourself." Otori pets Yuta's hair as the other continues. "And, because of your personality, I feel like I have to protect you from hurting yourself. I...like you, Otori. A lot."

Otori takes a minute to take all this in, pausing in his petting, "In what way do you like me?" Yuta blushes, " **You know**." Otori smiles, "I want to hear you say it." Yuta sighs against him, putting his head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. "It's more than admiration. I... like you in a romantic sense." Otori smiles, hand in Yuta's hair, "Do you think you could fall for me?" Yuta pouts, "Maybe... How should I know?" Otori smiles even brighter, "Shall we find out?" Yuta blushes, smiling too. "We shall, but later." Otori nods, and Yuta falls asleep in his lap.

Otori tries to move him, but Yuta wraps his arms around him in a tight hug, not letting go. " **Stay**. You're warm," Yuta mumbles in his sleep. Sighing, Otori stays put, petting his clinger.

Eventually, he falls asleep too, the warmth beckoning him, telling himself to not say what was said today to anyone else. 'It's the fever talking, probably. He probably won't remember much of what happened today either. Still, I'll remind him of our new relationship tomorrow.'

In the morning, Yuta kisses Otori on the cheek, blushing red. Otori just smiles at him, "Huh. Guess you do remember yesterday." Yuta pouts, "Of course I do. At least, I remember confessing to you." Otori responds, "I'm glad then," then kisses him briefly on the lips, Yuta blushing again, then hugging him. Otori returns the hug, a bit giddy at this new development. They both agree not to tell anyone, keeping it a secret since they could probably guess what would happen if anyone found out.

As for what happened to Nayuki, he fell asleep studying in Tengenji's room with Tavian sleeping on top of him.


	2. Secret Meetings

It's only been a month since they started this relationship.

In an empty classroom, Hoshitani and Otori exchange heated kisses, hands intertwined, occasionally gasping for breath.

After their make out session, which leaves both of them panting, they make sure that the other's uniform is in order before leaving one at a time to avoid suspicion.

They haven't been caught yet, not even when they spend time together in empty classrooms, the practice hall after practice, in the gardens, on the roof, the outdoor stage, and even in Otori's office.

And by spending time, I mean kissing, hand holding, dancing, singing, snuggling, and cuddling.

The others are a bit suspicious, but don't pry much. It's none of their business who they date.

At the next meeting, it's late at night. Hoshitani goes into Otori's office, Otori waiting for him. Once the door was locked, Otori walks over to him, putting his hand on the door, cornering him.

Hoshitani backs up against the door, putting his hands on Otori's shirt, clutching them before pulling Otori into a kiss.

They kiss each other frantically for a few moments, then pull apart, gasping for air. Smiling, Otori picks him up bridal style, and sets him on the desk.

"Yuta, would you like to go on a date with me?" Otori asks, stroking Yuta's cheek with his fingers. "Of course I would, Itsuki," Yuta smiles, his eyes full of passion. Itsuki smiles back, giving Yuta a quick kiss. "Go to bed. We'll meet on the outdoor stage tomorrow, OK?" Yuta nods, then goes on his way, closing the door behind him.

Itsuki touches his lips, smiling like an idiot. Yuta doing the same after he sneaked back into his room.

At the next meeting, on the outdoor stage, Yuta tackle hugs Itsuki. Expecting that, Itsuki holds strong, unwavering, and hugs back. They look at each other, eyes sparkling. They say, "I love you," at the same time. Blinking, they blush and chuckle a bit before leaning in for a kiss, slow and sensual.

After pulling apart, Itsuki asks, "Would you like to go on that date now?" Yuta nods in agreement.

They walk off campus together, holding hands for as long as possible, side by side.


End file.
